Lucky
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Solamente un pequeñísimo one-shot sobre como yo creo que nacio Niff :3 Disfruten y no olviden de comentar. No me pertenece nada, ni Glee ni sus personajes.


Lucky

Jeff entro al salón común para la reunión de los Warblers, cuando llego miro alrededor pero no encontró a su mejor amigo por ningún lado, _'Debe estar retrasado'_ pensó sin darle mucha importancia a la repentina desaparición de Nick. El rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un brazo se entrelazo con el suyo, al girar la cabeza vio a Kurt, en muy poco tiempo el castaño se convirtió en uno de sus mejores amigos, ambos sonrieron y fueron a sentarse a uno de los sillones que estaban desocupados.

-"Kurtsie, ¿Tienes idea donde está Nicki?" Jeff pregunto cuando vio en el reloj de su celular que faltaban solo dos minutos para que comience la reunión, Wes lo mataría si llega tarde por que las Regionales se están acercando y no quiere perder ni un minuto para ensayar. "Si se…" dijo Kurt simplemente mirando al frente ya que escucho el sonido del mazo de Wes.

-"¿Y no pensás decirme donde esta?" susurro Jeff, "Ya lo sabrás… Hola Blaine" dijo Kurt un poco más seco de lo normal, mostrando obviamente que el castaño seguía enojado con su novio después de que Blaine lo llamara 'Monstruo de las compras', el ojimiel no lo hizo a propósito, solamente no tiene posee un filtro en la boca, "Hola Jeff" dijo Blaine sentándose al lado de Kurt, "Hola bebe… Toma, la saque del jardín" dijo sacando una rosa roja con una notita en la hoja que decía _"Lo siento… Te amo"_, el ojiazul la acepto con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla al ojimiel susurrándole al odio _"Yo también te amo"_, el cual le dio una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes.

-"Muy hermoso el gesto Blaine" dijo Wes sarcásticamente, Blaine le saco la lengua y David rodo los ojos, Wes continuo "Se que deberíamos ensayar pero Warbler Nick nos pidió que lo dejemos cantar una canción".

En ese momento apareció Nick con su guitarra en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentó en un banquito en el centro del salón y primero dirigió su mirada a Jeff y luego al resto del coro. "Primero gracias por dejarme cantar esto. Segundo, quiero dedicarle esta canción a Jeff, porque es exactamente como me siento… Espero que te guste".

Todos miraron a Jeff, quien tenía una expresión entre asombro e intriga, con la boca ligeramente abierta y ceño levemente fruncido.

Nick se posicionó viendo al rubio a los ojos y comenzó los primeros acordes con la guitarra.

"_DO YOU HEAR ME,__  
__IM TALKING TO YOU__  
__ACROSS THE WATER ACROSS THE DEEP BLUE OCEAN__  
__UNDER THE OPEN SKY, OH MY, BABY IM TRYING"_

Jeff reconoció la canción de inmediato, mas de una vez pensó en cantársela a Nick para por fin expresar su amor al moreno pero cada vez que tenía la oportunidad se acobardaba, pero ahora no lo permitiría. Nick iba a comenzar el segundo verso cuando escucho la voz de Jeff.

"_BOY I HEAR YOU IN MY DREAMS__  
__I FEEL YOUR WHISPER ACROSS THE SEA__  
__I KEEP YOU WITH ME IN MY HEART__  
__YOU MAKE IT EASIER WHEN LIFE GETS HARD"_

Nick sabia por que el rubio decidió cantar ese verso. El día que Jeff le dijo que era gay, tenía un ojo negro y el labio partido. Nick tuvo la suerte de asistir toda su vida a escuelas privadas por lo que nunca tuvo que enfrentarse a los matones, en cambio Jeff no tuvo tanta suerte. Esa noche el moreno se quedo despierto cantando y susurrando en su oído palabras de confort al rubio para que dejara de llorar.

"_LUCKY IM IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND__  
__LUCKY TO HAVE BEEN WHERE I HAVE BEEN__  
__LUCKY TO BE COMING HOME AGAIN__  
__OOOHH OOOOH OOOH OOOH OOH OOH OOH OOH"_

"_THEY DONT KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES__  
__WAITING FOR A LOVE LIKE THIS__  
__EVERY TIME WE SAY GOODBYE__  
__I WISH WE HAD ONE MORE KISS__  
__ILL WAIT FOR YOU I PROMISE YOU, I WILL"___

_"LUCKY IM IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND__  
__LUCKY TO HAVE BEEN WHERE I HAVE BEEN__  
__LUCKY TO BE COMING HOME AGAIN__  
__LUCKY WERE IN LOVE EVERY WAY__  
__LUCKY TO HAVE STAYED WHERE WE HAVE STAYED__  
__LUCKY TO BE COMING HOME SOMEDAY"_

Cantaron juntos mientras Jeff se levantaba del sillón y caminaba en dirección al castaño, los Warblers armonizaban mirando la escena con ternura y alegría, todos sabían que son el uno para el otro. Nick se levanto y le paso la guitarra a Blaine quien la empezó a tocar mientras Nick se acercaba a Jeff.

"_AND SO IM SAILING THROUGH THE SEA__  
__TO AN ISLAND WHERE WELL MEET__  
__YOULL HEAR THE MUSIC FILL THE AIR__  
__ILL PUT A FLOWER IN YOUR HAIR"_

"_THOUGH THE BREEZES THROUGH TREES__  
__MOVE SO PRETTY YOURE ALL I SEE__  
__AS THE WORLD KEEPS SPINNING ROUND__  
__YOU HOLD ME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW"_

Canto Jeff y Nick busco las manos del rubio y se las llevo a la boca besándole los nudillos, Jeff _sonrió y se acerco al castaño mientras cantaban los últimos versos._

"_LUCKY IM IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND__  
__LUCKY TO HAVE BEEN WHERE I HAVE BEEN__  
__LUCKY TO BE COMING HOME AGAIN__  
__LUCKY WERE IN LOVE EVERY WAY__  
__LUCKY TO HAVE STAYED WHERE WE HAVE STAYED__  
__LUCKY TO BE COMING HOME SOMEDAY"___

_"OOOHH OOOOH OOOH OOOH OOH OOH OOH OOH__  
__OOOOH OOOOH OOOH OOOH OOH OOH OOH OOH"_

Una vez que terminaron de cantar, Jeff dio un paso al frente, sus bocas quedando a solo centímetros de distancia. Sintiendo como se tensaba el cuerpo en frente de él, llevo su mano a la mejilla de Nick, acariciándola con la punta de los dedos. Al ver que Nick se relajaba acerco su cara, uniendo sus labios a los del castaño.

A Nick lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento era fuegos artificiales. Si, cliché, pero era exactamente como se sentía. Los labios de Jeff se sentían mejor de lo que pensaba, eran suaves y sabían a la paleta de uva que el rubio come religiosamente todos los días, en si, el beso tenía todo el amor y cariño que sentía por Jeff.

Jeff se quedo sin aliento al sentir los labios de Nick, eran sin duda lo mejor que había probado en su vida, sabían a café y simplemente a Nick, de saberlo antes el rubio seguramente lo hubiera besado hace siglos.

Se separaron segundos después, Jeff lanzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nick y este pasándolos por la cintura del rubio. Jeff acerco sus labios al oído del moreno "Te amo Nicki".

-"Y yo a ti Jeffi" dijo Nick para luego volver a besar a Jeff.

Y aplausos y gritos resonaron por todo el salón, los Warblers saltando y abrazando a la nueva pareja.

'_Si' _pensó Nick _'Soy muy afortunado"._


End file.
